Secret of the Wolf
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: She loved before, but that love nearly killed her. Now, she’s afraid that if she loves again, it will surely kill her this time. But he was different. He seemed almost like her, brokenhearted.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret of the Wolf**

A/N: This is my first Fanfic I've done so far that's had Kouga as the main Character. So I hope that you enjoy this and any of the other fan fiction stories that I've created.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. I only own the rights to my own characters that are/ might be in this story.

Summary: She loved before, but that love nearly killed her. Now, she's afraid that if she loves again, it will surely kill her this time. But he was different. He seemed almost like her, Brokenhearted.

**Chapter 1**

She ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Whenever she stopped, she hid. He was hunting her. She thought he'd loved her. That was why she'd shown him her true self. He'd never seen her before, until tonight.

One Night, for their usual nightly talking, she told him that she would finally reveal herself to him the next night. When the next night came, she waited nervously for her love's arrival.

When he arrived, she pleasantly greeted him. As soon as he saw what she was, his eyes turned cold and unfeeling. He shoved her away from him and accused her of manipulating his feelings and his mind.

She told and pleaded to him that she would never dream of doing such a horrid act to him. She latched onto his arm, tears streaming down her cheeks as she began begging for forgiveness.

His mind was closed off to all thoughts but her accused manipulation. He looked down at her with cold unblinking, unfeeling eyes. If his village ever found out that he'd been personally acquainted with a demon, he'd be exiled, or worse, He'd be sentenced to death.

The punishment was so severe because his village believed that demons were creatures sent from hell and to associate with them, even with a half-demon, was enough to condemn their soul down to the fiery bowls of hell itself.

It was then and there on the night of the crescent moon, that he vowed to hunt her down so no one would know of their past relation ship. He looked down at her again, before he tossed her aside to the cold ground below.

As she fell to the ground, she heard him draw his sword from its sheath. And she saw, the moonlight glinting of the shining blade of his sword. And she felt, the fear running through her and the betrayal of trust as she began to stand and flee.

He let out a yell and began to chase her, swinging his sword at her head as he chased after her. Suddenly, he came up behind her and his sword came down on her.

She let out a gasp and sat up as she looked around her. It had only been a nightmare, she told herself. But it seemed so real. She was still hidden in the trees, sitting in the bed of vines and leaves she'd created.

She let out another gasp, this time in pain, as she clutched her midsection. As she removed one of her hands, it came back coated in her blood. She sighed and began to create a makeshift bandage in hopes of stopping the flow of blood from her wound.

She looked up at the night sky and sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

A/N: Reviews, must have reviews. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, if you read all of it, I bet you're wondering who this mystery girl is. But you're going to have to wait and see if I tell you in the next chapter. So review and I'll probably update this or one of my other fanfics that I have up right now. Also! I'm doing my first one-shot fan fiction story and am having troubles with the citrus content '. So if you have any citrus ideas to share, please put them in the reviews and I will give you dedication at the end, thank you.


	2. Author's Note

To all my loyal reviewers and to all the loyal people who've read this story and have helped me, I am sorry to say this but this story will be on hold for a little while, at least until I can finish my one-shot and the first chapter of some other stories.

I'm also looking for someone to do the second chapter of my 'Unchained Melody' story, since I don't have enough computer access to finish it, I thank you all for being patient and if you wish to do the chapter, email it to me at Sango247 and I will try to get at it as soon as I can, but I don't get to check my e-mail very often and I may get very busy with school so please be ever-so patient with me

Thank you, this was by your Author, Setsuki Angel Princess.

PS. I alos finished the lemon for "My love for you" It just needs to be posted now and html stands for hotmail, also, leave out the space between the '' symbol and the 'h'


End file.
